Dove Cameron
Dove Olivia Cameron (born Chloe Celeste Hosterman; January 15, 1996) is an American actress and singer. She is known for playing a dual role as both title characters in theDisney Channel sitcom Liv and Maddie. She also starred in the Disney Channel original movie Cloud 9 as Kayla Morgan. Early Life Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington, the daughter of Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace, who later divorced. She grew up inBainbridge Island, Washington. When she was a child, she attended Sakai Intermediate School. When she was eight years old, she began to act at Bainbridge Performing Arts. She has an older sister, Claire Hosterman. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. When she was 14, her family moved to Los Angeles, California, where she sang in Burbank High School's National Championship Show Choir Cameron is part French and is a native speaker of the language, having spent many years of her life growing up in France. She has stated she was bullied through her entire school experience, starting in 5th grade to the end of high school. Regardless of the pressure at school and fitting in, she still stayed focused on her dreams of becoming successful in entertainment: "I became very passionate about an actress and singer. I fully immersed myself." Her father died in 2011 when she was 15 years old Career 2012–present: Liv and Maddie In 2012, Cameron was cast in a new Disney Channel Original Series entitled Bits and Pieces as Alanna. Shortly after filming the pilot, Bits and Pieces was retooled into Liv and Maddie and saw Cameron starring in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie Rooney. The preview of the series began showing on July 19, 2013. The show premiered on September 15, 2013. On January 13, 2014, Disney Channel renewed Liv and Maddie for a 13-episode second season slated to premiere in Fall 2014. The second season was later expanded to 24 episodes. The first season ended on July 27, 2014, and the second season began on September 21, 2014. The pilot episode gained 5.8, which was the most-watched in Total Viewers in two and a half years – since November 7, 2010 (Shake It Up!).On August 27, 2013 Cameron released a cover of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons as a promotional single. Her cover peaked on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at seventeen, spending three weeks on the chart. On October 15, 2013 "Better In Stereo" was released as a single under Walt Disney Records. "Better In Stereo" made its debut on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at twenty-one before peaking at number one, becoming Cameron's first number one hit. In February 2014, Cameron confirmed reports that recording had begun for her debut studio album.[18] However, there has been no official announcement where it will be recorded with a record label or independently. Dove's next single "Count Me In" was released on June 3, 2014.The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Kids Digital Songs chart. Filmography Film Television Discography Promotional singles Other appearances Music Videos Awards and nominations Trivia *Dove Cameron is the second Disney Channel star to lead her own show since 2010 that has not guest starred on any other Disney Channel shows. The first one is Ross Lynch. *Dove Cameron is the first Disney girl lead role to be playing two roles through-out an entire series. *She has sung on stage in plays and musicals. *Dove Cameron shot Cloud 9 before she started filming Liv and Maddie, even though Liv and Maddie''premiered before ''Cloud 9. *She loves to cook.[5] *Her favorite season is Autumn. *She loves coffee. *Her favorite Disneyland ride is Space Mountain. *Her favorite song is "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. *She lent her voice to'' Shake It Up'', in the song: Future Sounds Like Us. *She was born in Seattle, Washington. *At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. *When she was fourteen, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. *She has a "Who I Am" segment, making hers the fourth to air on Disney Channel (after Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell and Laura Marano). *She loves to sew. *She is going to be on a episode of Disney's Win, Lose or Draw along with her co-star, Joey Bragg. *She has an older sister named Claire Hosterman who is seven years older than her. *Her father passed away when she was fifteen. *Dove is dating her co-star Ryan McCartan who plays Diggie on Liv and Maddie. (See Dove and Ryan (relationship) for more information.) *She was bullied when she was in middle school and high school. *She has met Ashley Tisdale and has worked with her on the movie Cloud 9. *She used to love High School Musical. *She wishes that her father was still here to watch her follow her dreams, as he would be so proud of her. *She has had her first Disney Channel movie, Cloud 9. *She kissed Luke Benward in Cloud 9. *Dove has a semi-photographic memory which helps her to remember her script lines. *She is 5'2. *She describes her fans, Dovelies, as dedicated, kind, and dovely. *Her fans are called "Dovelies". *Dove says in her free time she likes to cook for the cast. *She brings brownies and her special blueberry cake and apple pie for the cast. *The twins she plays as is her personality split down the middle. *She started acting in local community productions at age 8. *Her parents encouraged her interest in acting while she grew up in Seattle, Washington. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her birth sign is Capricorn. *From about 5th grade to the end of high school she used to be insecure about her crooked teeth and her pale skin. *Her dad was huge on music. He would play the piano and she would sing. *Dove’s birth name is Chloe Hosterman. *Dove has a cat named Fern. *Dove’s best friend is named Veronica. *Dove is a huge fan of the BBC show Doctor Who and slips references into her own show. *Dove’s favorite book is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poetry given to her by her grandfather. *Dove is a fan of the FX show American Horror Story and has dreams to one day star on the show. *Dove cut and dyed her own hair when she was 12, aiming for a Zooey Deschanel look, but ended up with “a German school boy’s look, 70s sort of look”. *In 2014, she is going to be in a movie called 'Barely Lethal'. *In 2015, she is going to be in a movie called 'Descendants' and she will play the daughter of Maleficent, Mal. *She weighs 52kg or 115 punds *She started snowboarding at the age of 7. *Her fan mail address is Abrams Artists Agency L.A. 9200 Sunset Blvd. 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 *She's a Disney Channel star. *Her most common nickname is "Dovey". *She said that her parents named her Dove because they love Picasso and he named his daughter Paloma, and that means "dove" in Spanish.[6] **However, it is unknown why she said this as her parents named her Chloe, not Dove. *She has been to the UK and France before. *Her most embrassing moment while shooting ''Cloud 9 ''was she could not keep her snowboarding goggles out of her eyes. *Her parents are Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. *She didn't know that her single 'Count Me In' was released as no one told her about it. *She chose "Dove" as her stage name because her father used to call her that. *Her middle name is Celeste. *Her father passed away, just a few years before she started acting. *Currently, she's trying out a Vegan lifestyle.[7] Gallery Category:Dove Cameron